Hige
Hige (ヒゲ, lit. "Whiskers") is a light-brown, Mexican Wolf with a carefree attitude who seems quite comfortable with living disguised as a human. After meeting Kiba, he goes along with the idea of searching for Paradise without much argument, though he doesn't show the same passion for it as Kiba did at first. Personality Hige is very detached and carefree at the beginning of the series. At times, his easy-going nature allows him to see what the others might not, such as when he points out to Kiba that "pride" means staying alive to live as a wolf, but it doesn't mean much if you're dead. As he has the keenest sense of smell, he follows his nose into both trouble and adventure. He seems to value the pack, but does not need it, being perfectly fine on his own. Once he finds out that he was meant to betray the pack, he becomes more serious for a while and attacks Lady Jaguara, showing his ultimate loyalty to the pack. He holds a very close relationship with Blue, and it is heavily implied that they are romantically involved. Hige is the one of the more sensible members of the pack. He'd rather strategize than run right into battle, unlike Kiba or Tsume. He tends to use his intuition more than the others, but only when he is not thinking with his stomach instead. Hige is something of a womanizer and is always on the look-out for a female companion. He starts off as a laid back joker, though he matures as the series goes on due to unforseen companions and events that shape his character. Appearance Hige appears to be a Mexican Wolf due to his tawny coloring and his longer fur. Tsume refers to him as "porky," and as well as sporting a fluffy coat, he is a bit chubby. In human form, Hige's clothes were designed to give him a casual, wear-every-day appearance. He wears a mustard yellow short-sleeve jacket over a long sleeved dark grey T-shirt, pale green (almost grey) sweatpants, and a pair of dark grey sneakers. The casual and warm clothes were designed to match his friendly personality. He wears a leather collar around his neck that has a metal plate inscribed with the number 23. Background Before meeting the others, Hige was brainwashed into being Lady Jaguara's lapdog by searching for wolf packs and leading troops to the wolves. The collar that he wears is actually a transmitter that allows him to wander freely through Jaguara's city and is always under surveillance. The collar was also what controlled his memories, as he was trapped in an endless migraine before it was shot off by a soldier. At least 22 other wolves were collared in this way, all of which were killed after returning to Jaguara's city. Plot Hige is introduced after Kiba is captured by scientists in Freeze City in his human form. After convincing him that pride wasn't worth dying over, Kiba uses his human form and the both of them escape the laboratory. Kiba then tells Hige about his search for Paradise, and while not entirely convinced, Hige agrees to join him in his journey. At the end he is fatally wounded by Lord Darcia III. He has bite marks and scratch marks and Blue dies in his arms. While dying a slow, painful death, he convinces Tsume to put him out of his misery. Right before he died, he said, "Let's meet again next time in Paradise." After Earth's regeneration, Hige is seen at a city in his human form, eating a hot dog. He glances up, but does not do anything particularly noted. Quotes *"I won’t! Please, Blue, if I know you’re waiting for me I’ll make it back no matter what! It’s the only thing that can get me through this. If I know you’re here. I won’t give up. I’ll do whatever it takes to get back to you. I promise. I’ll never leave you alone, Blue." Trivia * Voice actor Akio Suyama notes that Hige is a humorous character whose actions and lines often break the tension in an otherwise serious series. This made it fun for him to play the character. Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Deceased